The Princess Journey: Disney Princess Convention 2017
by Elsadisney
Summary: Official Disney Princesses Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, and Moana are all teleported via portal to a white room. Then Sofia and Elena appear and welcome them to the first annual official Disney Princess Convention! This story takes place after all sequels. I included Elsa, Anna, and Moana as official.
1. Chapter 1: Disney Princess Convention

Snow White was walking along outside of the castle. She was singing a lovely song, and all the birds were singing with her. A few deer followed her, very near. Rabbits and other cute animals hopped along by her feet.

Snow White's husband, the Prince, was in the castle waiting for her. The young princess would be back soon.

Snow White went into the woods to visit the dwarves. She was almost to their little cottage when she spotted a cave! Not thinking about the dangers, she went into the cave to explore. "Hello? Is anyone there? Are the dwarves there?" she called out in her sweet, high voice.

Snow White walked deeper into the cave. She saw something that was purple and spinning. Snow White touched it, and instantly she felt dizzy. Her head spun and she collapsed into the purple spinning thing. A few moments later, she disappeared.

Snow White opened her eyes. She was in a white room with no door in sight. Above her loomed the purple spinning thing. Snow White, who had never teleported before, fainted.

* * *

Cinderella was singing a beautiful song in the castle. Her husband, Prince Charming, was on a hunting trip with some of his friends. Cinderella, feeling bored, decided to go visit her stepfamily. In the past, they hadn't liked it when she had come, but now they looked forward to her visits. Cinderella always brought a pretty present for her stepsisters.

The princess picked out a beautiful pink dress and a lovely green dress for her stepsisters. Then she set out for her stepfamily's house.

Cinderella was almost there when she saw a little mouse lying on the ground. He was whimpering.

"What's wrong?" asked Cinderella in her kind voice.

"Something strange is in my house," the mouse said, trembling. "My mother told us to all get out. But if anyone can help us, it's you, Cinderelly."

Cinderella smiled and set the dresses down. "Come, I'll see what's the matter."

The kindhearted princess followed the terrified mouse to his house. It was in a large hollow tree. The mouse opened the tiny door and told Cinderella to look inside.

Cinderella looked inside and saw a strange, swirling purple haze in the tree. She put her arm in and touched it. Cinderella's head started to spin and she fainted. Then the haze pulled her in and she disappeared.

Cinderella woke up with a start. She opened her eyes. She was in a room with a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"How did I get here?" asked Cinderella.

"You fell through that purple thing," the girl said. Her voice was very high. "Good to meet you. I'm Snow White."

* * *

Aurora was going on a walk into the forest to visit the cottage she had grown up in with her three "aunts", Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Her husband, Prince Phillip, was riding his horse a little behind her. Suddenly, Aurora saw something that caught her attention. A deer was caught in some brush, and it looked afraid.

"I'm going to go help this little deer," Aurora said.

The princess walked over to the deer. It looked even more afraid and struggled wildly.

"There, there, I won't hurt you," Aurora said. The deer calmed down a bit and Aurora was able to free the deer. It bounded into the woods.

Behind the brush was a cave. Feeling a bit curious, Aurora went in. In the cave, she saw a strange purple whirling spot in the air. Aurora felt a bit afraid as it reminded her of the spinning wheel that had pricked her finger. Nevertheless, she touched it. Her head started spinning and she fainted into the purple whirling spot. She disappeared soon after.

Aurora woke up in a white room. Two women were standing above her, looking concerned. One had blonde hair and a blue dress. The other one looked much younger and had black hair and a blue, red, and yellow dress.

"Hi there," the blonde one said. She had a kind voice. "I'm Cinderella."

"And I'm Snow White," said the younger one. She had a very high voice. "What's your name?"

"My name is Aurora," Aurora said. "Nice to meet you!"

* * *

Ariel was walking around the palace, very happy to have legs. She went to the sea and dipped her toes in. Prince Eric, her husband, walked over to her.

Ariel smiled. Then she heard a sound. Her daughter, Melody, jumped out of the ocean. Her salmon-colored tail shimmered.

"Hi, Melody!" Ariel said.

"Hi, Mom!" Melody said. "There's an amazing cave under the sea I've been exploring. Can I show it to you?"

Ariel nodded with a smile. King Triton, her father, surfaced and pointed his trident at her. Ariel's legs fused together and became one mermaid tail. Ariel landed in the water and swam after Melody.

Melody and Ariel swam to the cave. Ariel and her daughter swam in different directions, each looking in different areas of the cave. Suddenly Ariel stopped short. In front of her, the water was swirling like a whirlpool, and it was purple! The purple whirlpool confused Ariel. She touched it, wondering what it was. Instantly her brain went fuzzy and she blacked out. The whirlpool sucked her in, and she disappeared.

Ariel woke up in a white room. Her tail felt dry. Three women were staring at her. One had blue eyes and blonde hair. The next had brown eyes and black hair. The last had purple eyes and blonde hair.

"You're a mermaid!" the blue-eyed one said.

Ariel nodded. "My name is Ariel. What are yours?"

"I'm Cinderella," the blue-eyed one said.

"I'm Snow White," the brown-eyed one said.

"I'm Aurora," the purple-eyed one said.

* * *

Belle was walking in the courtyard, reading. Her husband, Prince Adam, was in the castle having his dinner. Belle had already finished.

The bookworm princess walked into the forest and kept reading. She went into a cave and walked, still reading. Then she bumped into a wall.

"Where am I?" asked Belle. She looked around but didn't see the entrance. She journeyed deeper into the cave and suddenly saw a swirling purple mist. Belle dropped her book and touched it. The world seemed to spin and Belle fell to the ground, her yellow dress splayed out. Belle lay motionless for a moment and then disappeared.

Belle woke up in a white room, where a few women were staring at her. One had a red, blue, and yellow dress. Another had a pink dress. Another had a blue dress, and the last one wore a purple seashell bikini. Instead of legs, she had a green fish tail.

"Hi, my name is Snow White," the one with the red, blue, and yellow dress said.

"My name is Aurora," the one with the pink dress said.

"I'm Cinderella," the one with the blue dress said.

"I'm Ariel," the one with the fish tail said.

"I'm Belle," said Belle. "How did I get here?"

* * *

Jasmine was playing with Rajah in the courtyard. She heard Aladdin come up behind her and said, "Hi, Aladdin."

"Hi," Aladdin said. "Want to go out into the village?"

"Sure," Jasmine said. She hadn't been outside of the palace walls for days.

Jasmine and Aladdin climbed the wall and jumped out of the courtyard. They went to the village and looked around, going into little shops. Jasmine went into one and saw a woman standing next to a whirling purple wind.

"It won't work for me," the woman said. "Princess Jasmine, will you try it?"

"What is it?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know," the woman answered, "but if you can make it work, it will be good for business."

Jasmine touched it, and instantly her head began to hurt. The room seemed to spin and Jasmine fell. She disappeared almost instantly.

Jasmine awoke in a white room. Several women were looking at her with interest. One had long red hair that was down, another had short black hair that was curled at the ends, another had blonde hair that was in a bun, another had brown hair that was half-up, half-down, and the last one had blonde hair that was curled.

"I'm Ariel," said the redhead.

"I'm Snow White," the one with black hair said.

"I'm Cinderella," the one with the bun said.

"I'm Belle," said the brunette.

"I'm Aurora," the one with the curly blonde hair said.

"I'm Jasmine," said Jasmine.

* * *

Pocahontas was walking in the woods with her hummingbird friend, Flit, and her raccoon friend, Meeko. Her long hair blew in the wind.

Pocahontas's boyfriend, John Rolfe, was in the Indian village. Pocahontas would come back soon, but she wanted to walk around for a bit.

The Native American found a waterfall. She went behind it and saw a swirling, purple wind. "Look at the color of the wind," she told Flit.

Pocahontas put her hand into the wind, and instantly she felt dizzy and weak. Her animal friends looked worried as she fell to the ground. She disappeared.

Pocahontas woke up in a white room. Many women were staring at her. Pocahontas looked at her simple Indian outfit and felt underdressed. All the others were in fancy gowns, except for a black-haired woman who was wearing flowy turquoise pants and a half-shirt top, and a redheaded woman who was wearing a purple seashell bikini and had a green fish tail where her legs should have been.

"Hi, I'm Aurora," said a blonde woman with a pink gown.

"I'm Ariel," the redhead with the fish tail said.

"I'm Jasmine," said the black-haired woman with the turquoise pants and top.

"I'm Snow White," said a black-haired woman with a red, blue, and yellow gown.

"I'm Belle," said a brunette with a yellow gown.

"I'm Cinderella," said a blonde woman with a blue gown.

Pocahontas said, "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Pocahontas."

* * *

Mulan was in the backyard of her house when she heard something. It was her husband, Shang. He was playing with Mulan's dog, Little Brother.

"Hi, Shang," Mulan said.

"Hi, Mulan," Shang said.

Mulan smiled. "Do you want to go on a walk?" she asked.

"Sure!" Shang replied.

Mushu hopped out from behind a tree. "Don't go on a walk!" he cried. "Something strange is going on out there, I can feel it."

"Oh, Mushu," Mulan said. "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Mushu groaned, knowing there was no stopping Mulan.

Mulan and Shang walked around, smiling at each other. Just then, Mulan heard a strange humming sound.

"I'm going to go check that out," Mulan said. "I'll be right back."

Mulan walked towards the sound. Behind a rock, she saw a purple ball of air. It was swirling and spinning in a frenzied way. Mulan curiously touched it, and suddenly she felt strange. Her head buzzed and she felt dizzy. She wobbled and fell, knocked unconscious. A few seconds passed, and then she disappeared.

Mulan woke up in a white room full of women. She shook her head and the dizziness cleared. All the women looked at her curiously.

"Hi, I'm Cinderella," said a pale, blonde woman.

"I'm Aurora," another pale, blonde woman said.

"I'm Ariel," a pale redheaded woman said.

"My name is Jasmine," an Arabian, black-haired woman said.

"My name's Belle," said a pale brunette.

"I'm Snow White," said a pale, ebony-haired woman. She was more like a girl, really.

"My name is Pocahontas," a native American, black-haired woman said.

"It's nice to meet you," Mulan said. "My name is Mulan."

* * *

Tiana was busy working in her restaurant. She was stirring gumbo and making beignets. Her husband, Prince Naveen, was trying to help, but Tiana pushed him away.

"I just want to help," Naveen said.

"Well," said Tiana, "could you watch the gumbo while I go out and get a breather?"

"Sure," Naveen said, and began stirring the gumbo while Tiana went outside. She decided to visit the bayou for a quick moment.

Tiana was wearing her green dress, and she accidentally fell into the swamp! Tiana groaned and tried to get out, but then something caught her attention. A few yards away, behind a rock, was a swirling purple thing. It looked like some sort of magic.

"Well, I know I shouldn't be messing around with magic, but just a look won't hurt," Tiana said to herself.

Tiana walked over to the magic purple swirl. She stared at it. It was mesmerizing. Without thinking, she touched it. Instantly her head hurt and the bayou began spinning. Tiana frowned. She should have known better.

Tiana fell and passed out. She disappeared, and swamp slime fell off from where her dress used to be.

Tiana woke up in a white room with women staring at her. She looked down, embarrassed about her dirty dress. She then noticed her dress was as clean as anything!

"Hi, there," a Chinese woman wearing a green dress with a blue and red belt. "My name is Mulan."

"I'm Aurora," a blonde woman with a pink dress said.

"I'm Jasmine," an Arabian woman with a turquoise outfit said.

"I'm Ariel," a redheaded woman with a green fish tail said.

"I'm Pocahontas," a Native American with a light brown mini dress said.

"I'm Belle," said a brunette woman with a long yellow dress.

"I'm Snow White," said a black-haired woman, more like a girl, really, with a blue, red, and yellow dress.

"I'm Cinderella," a blonde woman with a long blue dress said.

Tiana smiled at them and said, "My name is Tiana."

* * *

Rapunzel was playing hide-and-go-seek with Pascal. Her husband, Eugene, was in his room, waiting for her. They were going to explore in the forest.

Rapunzel's short brown hair wiggled and Pascal, who had turned chestnut brown, wiggled out. Rapunzel giggled and patted Pascal. "Silly Pascal!"

Suddenly Rapunzel remembered that she was supposed to go explore with Eugene. She ran into his room and said, "Sorry I'm late!"

"It's okay, Blondie," said Eugene. Then he realized his mistake and added, "Rapunzel." Rapunzel wasn't blonde anymore, so Eugene couldn't really call her Blondie anymore.

The princess was wearing the dress she had always worn when she still lived in the tower with Mother Gothel. She didn't usually wear it, but since she was going on an adventure she decided to wear it.

Rapunzel and Eugene went out into the forest. They looked around, and Eugene said, "I've never seen that area before. Let's go check it out!"

Rapunzel said, "Great idea!"

They both walked into that area. Suddenly, the ground beneath Rapunzel caved, and she fell into a hole! Eugene hadn't noticed yet that his wife had fallen into a hole.

Rapunzel tried to scream, but before she did, she saw a spinning purple wind directly in front of her.

"That's odd," she thought. Then she thought, "Purple is my favorite color!"

Rapunzel touched the wind. Suddenly, she felt nauseous and she fell over. Rapunzel lay there, unconscious, for a few seconds. Then she disappeared.

Rapunzel woke up in a white room, where several women were gathered.

"Hi, there," a brunette with kind green eyes said. "I'm Belle."

"My name is Aurora," a blonde with startling purple eyes said.

"I'm Mulan," a black-haired woman with narrow black eyes said.

A redhead with bright blue eyes said, "I'm Ariel."

"My name's Snow White," said a black-haired girl with warm brown eyes.

A blonde with blue, kind eyes said, "My name is Cinderella."

"I'm Tiana," a woman with very black hair and happy brown eyes said.

"My name's Jasmine," a woman with black hair and lovely brown eyes said.

"I'm Pocahontas," a woman with jet-black hair and twinkling brown eyes said.

Rapunzel smiled at all of them. "Nice to meet you! My name's Rapunzel."

* * *

Merida was riding through the woods on her horse, Angus, while shooting targets with her bow and arrow. She was wearing a fancier dress than usual, because she was supposed to go to a party later that day. Her wild red hair blew in the wind as she rode. Her dress was a very dark turquoise color, with gold at the hems. It was off the shoulders. Merida itched her shoulders as she rode. The gold trim was itchy.

Suddenly, Angus threw her off. "What is it, Angus?" asked Merida, who knew her horse would not normally throw her.

Angus backed away from a rock, and Merida looked behind it. A swirling purple wind was hovering behind the rock.

"This doesn't look like a will o' wisp to me," Merida said. "I wonder if it will vanish when I touch it?"

Merida touched it, but it didn't vanish. Instead, it left Merida feeling very dizzy. "I won't fall down," she willed herself. But as the pain in her head increased, Merida lost consciousness and fell to the ground. She disappeared in a few seconds.

Merida woke up in a white room that had no door visible. A bunch of women were staring at her.

"Aye, what are you all staring at?" Merida cried.

"Sorry," a brunette with a purple dress said. "My name's Rapunzel, by the way."

"I'm Cinderella," a blonde with a blue dress said.

"My name is Mulan," a black-haired woman with a green and yellow dress said.

"I'm Ariel," a redhead with a purple seashell bikini and a green fish tail for legs said.

A black-haired girl with a blue, red, and yellow dress said, "My name's Snow White."

"I'm Aurora," a blonde with a pink dress said.

"My name's Tiana," a black-haired woman with a green dress said.

"I'm Belle," a brunette with a yellow dress said.

"My name is Pocahontas," a black-haired woman with a light brown dress said.

A woman with black hair and light turquoise pants and a shirt said, "My name is Jasmine."

"I am Merida," Merida said. "Nice to meet you!"

* * *

Anna and Elsa were walking around Arendelle. Anna was wearing her summer dress with the sunflowers on it. Elsa was wearing her short-sleeved green ice dress.

"Elsa, come over here!" Anna cried.

Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff, watched Elsa and Anna with amusement. Sven was beside him, and Olaf… Well, Olaf was nowhere in sight.

Elsa followed Anna around the bend and saw a silly sight. Olaf was dressed in a grass hula skirt and a straw hat!

"Hi guys!" Olaf said. "I found this purple swirly thing next to a tree. It's so mesmerizing, but it doesn't do anything."

"Let's go check it out!" Anna cried.

Elsa wasn't as sure. "Anna, it could be dangerous," she warned.

"You can protect us," Anna said.

Elsa frowned but followed Anna.

Soon, they got to the tree. Olaf pointed to the swirling purple thing. It looked kind of like a miniature blizzard.

Anna didn't hesitate. She touched the purple blizzard. Instantly her head hurt. Her vision blurred and all she could see was colorful shapes. Then she fell over.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out. She grabbed Anna's hands and attempted to pull her up, but Anna disappeared!

Anna woke up in a white room full of people. She looked around at the unfamiliar faces and frowned. Where was Elsa?

Elsa looked in horror at the place her sister had been. She used her powers to freeze the swirling blizzard, but she couldn't do anything to it. So, Elsa decided to try a new tactic. She tried to melt the purple blizzard. Unfortunately, her fingertip grazed the blizzard, and her brain began to hurt. The world around her began spinning faster and faster until everything was just a blur, and then Elsa blacked out.

Anna was looking around at all the faces. Suddenly she heard a sound. She looked up, and Elsa was falling through a purple blizzard identical to the one that was behind the tree! Anna caught Elsa, and ice formed around Elsa, though none of it touched Anna.

Elsa opened her eyes. She looked up at Anna, and the ice melted away. "Where am I?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Anna replied.

A lady named Cinderella said, "I don't know where we are exactly, but I do know we all fell through that purple thing."

One by one the women introduced themselves. Anna and Elsa introduced themselves when the women were done.

"I'm Anna," said Anna.

"I'm Elsa," Elsa said.

"Nice to meet you all!" they both said at the same time. Then they giggled.

* * *

Moana was walking around her island. She had just come back from a long trip out to the sea. She sighed. Although going out to sea was wonderful, it was always nice to be home.

Moana's demigod friend, Maui, jumped out of a coconut tree. Moana laughed. Maui always popped out of the strangest places.

"Hi, Maui," Moana said.

Maui smiled. "Moana, you're back from your trip I see," he said.

Moana nodded. "I'm going down to the sea," she said.

Moana walked to the sea and smiled. Suddenly a glint of something caught her attention. She walked over to it. A spinning purple whirlpool-like thing hovered in the air. Moana cocked her head in confusion. Then she touched it. She put her arm through it, and suddenly she was dizzy. She toppled over and passed out. Minutes later, she disappeared.

Moana opened her eyes. She was confused. She was surrounded by white, and women who were staring at her.

The women introduced themselves. Then Moana said, "I'm Moana. It's good to meet all of you, but where exactly are we?"

Snow White explained that they didn't know where they were.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Welcome to the first annual Disney Princess Convention!"

"Disney Princess?" asked Moana.

"Yes," the voice said, "you are all official Disney Princesses, and this is the first annual convention."

"I'm not a princess," Moana declared. "I'm the chief's daughter."

"I'm a queen, not a princess," Elsa said.

"I'm not even royalty!" Mulan cried.

"I know," said the voice. "But Disney decided that Disney Princess-and-Daughter-of-a-Chief-and-Queen-and-China-Saver is too long of a name, so you are all official Disney Princesses, even those of you that aren't princesses."

"That's confusing," Elsa said. "But I'll just let it go."

"Who are you?" asked Anna.

"Oh!" said the voice. "I'll just jump through the portal and you will see me."

A girl fell through the swirling purple thing. She had light brown hair, big blue eyes, pale skin, and pink lips. She wore a fancy purple gown and a reddish-violet amulet. On her head was a silver crown with purple gems.

The girl stood herself up. Then, a woman fell through the swirling purple thing. The woman had chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Her dress was red and white. She held a jeweled staff in her hands.

The woman stood up next to the girl. Then the girl said, "My name is Sofia, and I come from the kingdom of Enchantia. I'm ten years old."

Sofia smiled. Then the woman standing next to her said, "My name is Elena, and I come from the kingdom of Avalor. I'm sixteen years old."

Sofia said, "Could you all please introduce yourselves?"

All the Disney Princesses nodded.

Snow White said, "My name is Snow White, and I come from a kingdom in the woods. I'm fourteen years old."

Cinderella said, "My name is Cinderella, and I come from a tiny kingdom in a faraway land. I'm nineteen years old."

Aurora said, "My name is Aurora, and I come from a faraway land. I'm sixteen years old."

"My name is Ariel," said Ariel, "and I come from the kingdom of Atlantica."

Belle said, "My name is Belle, and I come from a village far away. I'm seventeen."

Jasmine said, "My name is Jasmine, and I come from the kingdom of Agrabah. I'm sixteen."

Pocahontas said, "My name is Pocahontas, and I come from Virginia."

Mulan said, "My name is Mulan, and I come from China."

Tiana said, "My name is Tiana, and I come from New Orleans. I'm nineteen."

Rapunzel said, "My name is Rapunzel, and I come from the kingdom of Corona. I'm eighteen."

Merida said, "My name is Merida, and I come from the clan DunBroch. I'm sixteen."

Anna said, "My name is Anna, and I come from the kingdom of Arendelle. I'm nineteen."

Elsa said, "My name is Elsa, and I come from the kingdom of Arendelle. I'm twenty-one."

Moana said, "My name is Moana, and I come from the island of Motunui. I'm sixteen."

"Thank you for introducing yourselves," said Sofia. "My friend Elena and I are leading this convention."

"Hola, princesses," Elena began.

Just then, Ariel asked a question. "What is that purple whirlpool near the ceiling?"

Sofia smiled. "It's a portal," she explained in her young voice. "It takes people from one place to the next in very short periods of time using teleportation."

Elena said, "Sofia and I created it using magic from my Scepter of Light and her Amulet of Avalor."

Sofia said, "When we created it, a portal popped up in each of your kingdoms."

"What year is it?" Rapunzel asked, curious.

"Rapunzel," Jasmine hissed, "that is completely unrelated to the question."

"It is the year 2017," Elena replied kindly. "The month of Agosto to be exact."

"What's Agosto?" wondered Rapunzel.

"Oh," Elena said. "In English, Agosto is August."

Rapunzel nodded.

Sofia said, "Every year in August, we will have an annual Disney Princess Convention to check up on each other, talk about things, and welcome any new princesses that may have been declared."

"Who declares the princesses, anyway?" asked Mulan.

"Why, Disney, of course," Sofia said. "You are all Disney Princesses, after all."

Elena said, "To get back on topic, this first convention is not ordinary. You see, when Sofia and I created the portals, we didn't know that they wouldn't be able to close."

"They need to be able to close after every annual convention, you see," Sofia added. "But we need some magic to close them."

"Can't you just use your amulet?" asked Belle.

Sofia shook her head. "It's not that simple," she explained. "To close the portals, we need a magic gem from each kingdom. We must venture to each kingdom and find the gems. When all of them are collected, they will fit together in the shape of a heart and the portals will be able to close."

"How do you know?" asked Ariel.

Sofia frowned. "Elena told me."

"How does Elena know?" asked Ariel.

Elena sighed. "A few moments after the portals were created, a strange woman appeared to me. She was made of purple mist, and she said, "Now that the portals are created, they cannot be closed unless a gem is found in every princess's kingdom. Each gem will be a separate color and shape, and they will fit together into a heart shape when every one of them is found." Then she turned into mist and was sucked into the portal."

Sofia smiled. "We should go into each kingdom in order."

"In order?" Snow White asked. "There's an order to the kingdoms?"

"Yes," Sofia said. "Yours is first, because you're the oldest Disney Princess."

Snow White looked confused. "I'm not the oldest Disney Princess, I'm the youngest! I'm only fourteen!"

"The first Disney Princess, I mean…" Sofia stopped. "You wouldn't understand."

"Well," Elena said, "one thing for sure. We will all be great amigos when this journey is over!"

"Let the journey begin!" Sofia shouted.


	2. Chapter 2: Snow White

"Snow White, your world is first," Sofia said. "You should go first into the portal."

Snow White took a deep breath, then jumped into the air. The portal sucked her in and she disappeared.

Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, Moana, Sofia, and Elena jumped in that order into the portal.

Snow White was thrust out of the portal. She bumped into a stalactite that was directly in front of the portal. Snow White smiled as she saw that this was the same cave she had ventured into earlier.

Suddenly, all the fifteen other Disney Princesses shot out of the portal directly at Snow White. Snow White didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and they all slammed into her. The stalactite broke off the ceiling and crashed to the ground.

Snow White dusted her dress off. "That hurt," she said.

"Sorry," fifteen voices said in unison.

"The jewel that you are going to find in this kingdom should be yellow," Sofia said.

"Where should we start searching?" wondered Snow White.

Sofia said, "Maybe in this cave?"

All the princesses raced around the cave and into all its tunnels. Each one wanted to be the princess to find the jewel.

A few moments later, Elena called, "I found something!"

Everyone ran over to Elena. But there wasn't any jewel in sight, just a bunch of whistling.

"Hi-ho, hi-ho…" came some singing.

Snow White smiled. "The dwarves!"

Each dwarf came around the bend, and Snow White cried out, "Doc! Grumpy! Happy! Sleepy! Bashful! Sneezy! Dopey!"

"Snow White!" they chorused happily. "You've come for a visit!"

"Well, yes," Snow White replied, "but I haven't just come for a visit. Do you have any jewels you've mined that are yellow?"

"Well," Doc replied. "I came across a glowing yellow jewel yesterday, but I gave it to the Prince."

"The Prince? You mean my prince?" Snow White asked hopefully.

"The one and only," replied Doc.

"Humph," Grumpy grumbled. "Why are all these other girls here?"

Fifteen princesses curtsied or bowed. Then Cinderella said, "We've come through the portal and we need that yellow jewel to close the portals."

"Portal?" Grumpy shouted. "There'd better not be any portal in these caves! Portals are dangerous!"

"How so?" Aurora asked.

"Y' can just slip right through 'um, and you'll get lost," Grumpy said.

Jasmine said, "I think these portals only work for Official Disney Princesses, and Sofia and Elena. The woman that had my portal in her shop couldn't make it work."

Grumpy grumbled, but left it at that.

"How come we went dizzy and were knocked unconscious when we touched the portal," Ariel asked, "but when we jumped through it to Snow White's kingdom, we weren't dizzy?"

Elena, who was carrying Ariel, said, "The first time you use a portal, you feel dizzy, but after that you don't feel dizzy anymore."

Ariel nodded. Now she understood.

"Let's go to my prince," suggested Snow White.

"Okay," the rest of the princesses agreed.

Snow White led them out of the cave. Then she saw the castle she and the Prince lived in.

"I live there with my prince!" Snow White exclaimed in her high-pitched voice.

Snow White broke into a run, and she arrived at the castle a few moments later. She looked behind her, and all the princesses were out of breath, far behind.

Snow White waited for them to catch up. Sofia was the first one.

"Why did you run so fast?" asked Sofia.

"I'm just really excited to show you all my palace," Snow White said. "Besides, I'm younger than everyone but you, so I have the most energy."

"Okay," Sofia said. "How come you're only 14, and you're already married?"

"I'm not sure," Snow White said, "but it's just how things worked out. Besides, now that my evil stepmother is gone, who would take care of me besides my prince?"

Sofia shrugged. "The dwarves?"

"They can barely take care of themselves," Snow White replied.

By now, all the other princesses had caught up.

"Are you ready to go inside and meet my prince?" asked Snow White.

They all nodded, and Snow White walked up to the castle. She opened the grand doors and walked inside. Snow White's prince suddenly came running to Snow White.

"Snow White!" he cried. "Where have you been? I was so worried when you didn't come back for a long time!"

"It's a long story," Snow White said.

Then the prince noticed the other girls. "Who are they?" he asked.

"These are my friends," Snow White said. "I met them while I was out."

Elena giggled under her breath. Snow White had met them while she was out, but she had gone much farther than her prince expected!

"Did Doc give you a jewel yesterday?" asked Snow White.

The Prince nodded. "It was as lovely as the skirt of the dress you wear so much, and it glowed, too."

"Could my friends and I have the jewel, please?" Snow White said. "We need it for an important task."

"Of course, sweet," the Prince said. "I'm sure Doc will find another lovely jewel soon."

"Oh, thank you!" Snow White said.

The Prince went to a room in the palace. When he came back, he was holding a shining yellow jewel that was about the size of an apple. It was a different shape, though, cut straight on one side and curved on the other.

"Thank you," Snow White said. "I've got to be going now. I'll see you in a bit!"

They shared a kiss, and Merida turned away. "Mushy stuff," she muttered.

Snow White and her friends walked out of the castle. Then, with a start, Snow White realized she had forgotten where she'd found the cave! She told the others.

"Oh, now what?" moaned Aurora.

"I know," Merida replied. "I accidentally dropped some jewels while I was walking here."

Snow White saw a jewel gleaming on the ground in front of her. "Where did you get that jewel?" she asked suspiciously.

"I found it in a minecart in that cave," Merida said.

"Merida, you…" Snow White started. "Those are the dwarves' jewels!"

"Sorry," Merida said. "I'll pick them all up."

"You'd better," Snow White said firmly. "This is my kingdom and I won't let you go stealing."

The princesses, led by Snow White, followed the jewel path. Merida faithfully picked up each jewel until they were back where the dwarves had been. The minecart was sitting where it had been, and Merida put all the jewels into the cart.

"That was relatively easy," Moana remarked.

Snow White, who was holding the jewel, nodded.

They all went back to the portal, and each princess jumped in. They landed in the same white room they'd been in before.

"Where are we, anyways?" asked Snow White.

Elena smiled. "You are in the Kingdom that Doesn't Exist," she said. "It was created when I made this portal. There's nothing beyond this room, only black space."

Snow White, along with most of the other princesses, shuddered. They'd liked it better when they had thought there was a kingdom outside of the white room.

"If I broke the wall," Merida said, "would we be sucked into space?"

"The wall can't be broken," Sofia said. "It's not possible."

Merida didn't have a weapon with her, so she didn't try and defy the impossible.

Suddenly, a pedestal grew out of the floor. The top was faintly glowing.

"This must be where the yellow jewel goes," Snow White said, and put the chunk on the pedestal. It stayed there and flopped over onto its side.

"That's where the jewel goes," Sofia said.

Snow White smiled. She had completed the first adventure. But many more lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: Cinderella

Elena said, "Cinderella, we are going to your kingdom next."

Cinderella was excited. She wanted to show her new friends around! Then she thought of something.

"Elena," Cinderella asked, "how will we get to my kingdom? The portal took us to Snow White's kingdom!"

Elena smiled. "Buena question," she said. "The portal just knows to take us to your kingdom next."

"That's odd," Cinderella said.

"Cinderella, you should go first," Sofia said.

"Okay, here goes…" Cinderella said. She jumped, and the portal sucked her in.

Cinderella tumbled out of the tree the portal was in. She looked around and saw the moue she'd talked to earlier.

"Cinderelly," the mouse said, "we're building a new home in a different tree."

Cinderella smiled. "That's an excellent idea," she said kindly. "The portal will go away, but it might take a while."

In the white room, Snow White jumped into the portal, followed by each princess in order. A few moments later, they shot out of the tree and whacked into Cinderella.

Cinderella turned around and said, "That hurt!"

"I'm sorry," Snow White said.

"You couldn't help it," Cinderella said forgivingly.

"The jewel we are looking for in this kingdom should be blue," Elena said. Everyone nodded, excited.

Suddenly, Cinderella saw a green and a pink dress lying on the ground. "Oh, my goodness," she said. "I was going to visit my stepfamily!"

"Maybe the jewel's in their house," Elsa said.

"That is quite possible," Cinderella said. "I have dusted and cleaned everywhere in that house, but there could be a place I don't know about."

"Or they could have gotten it since you moved out," remarked Pocahontas.

Cinderella nodded. She picked up the dresses and went to her stepfamily's house, the other princesses following.

Cinderella knocked on the door. She heard a muffled, sharp voice yell, "Anastasia, get the door."

The door opened, and Anastasia was standing there, wearing her usual pink gown. "Oh, Cinderella! What a lovely surprise!" she said.

"Cinderella's here? Did she bring gifts?" came Drizella's voice. A few moments later, Drizella appeared at the door.

"Certainly, I brought gifts for you, Drizella, Anastasia," Cinderella said kindly.

"Come in! Come in!" both girls chorused.

Cinderella entered. "Do you mind if my friends come in?" she asked.

"Not at all," Drizella said.

Anastasia said, "As long as they aren't mice or some other… gross… creatures."

"They are all human," Cinderella said. Then she caught a glance at Elena carrying Ariel and said, "Except for Ariel. She's a mermaid."

Anastasia and Drizella squealed. Like many girls, they had always dreamed of seeing a real mermaid.

The sixteen princesses entered the house. Anastasia and Drizella were very surprised to see how many there were.

"How did she get so many friends?" whispered Anastasia.

Drizella replied in a whisper, "She's a princess now. Princesses always have lots of friends."

Anastasia went over to the princesses. "Are you all royalty?" she asked.

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves," said Sofia.

"I'm Snow White, a princess," said Snow White.

"I'm Aurora, a princess as well," Aurora said.

"My name is Ariel, I'm a mermaid and a princess of two kingdoms," Ariel said.

"I'm Belle, and I'm also a princess," said Belle.

"I'm Jasmine, the princess of Agrabah," Jasmine stated.

"I'm Pocahontas, an American Indian princess," Pocahontas said.

"I'm Mulan," Mulan said. "I'm not really a princess, but I did save China."

"I'm Tiana," said Tiana. "I'm from New Orleans, but I'm the princess of Maldonia."

"I'm Rapunzel, and I'm the Lost Princess of Corona," Rapunzel said. "Only, I'm not lost anymore."

"I'm Merida, the princess of Clan DunBroch," Merida said in her thick Scottish accent.

"I'm Anna, the princess of Arendelle," Anna said.

"I'm Elsa, the queen of Arendelle," Elsa said.

"My name is Moana of Motunui," said Moana, "and I'm the daughter of the chief."

Sofia said, "I'm Princess Sofia, the first of my name, of Enchantia."

"I'm Elena, the crown princess of Avalor," Elena said.

Anastasia and Drizella curtsied deeply. "We're in the presence of very high royalty," Drizella said.

"I'm Drizella," Drizella said to the Disney Princesses. "I don't have a title, but my last name is Tremaine."

"I'm Anastasia," said Anastasia to the Disney Princesses. "I don't have a title either, and my last name is Tremaine. But we're both the stepsisters of Princess Cinderella, so maybe that counts for something."

Suddenly, Lady Tremaine stepped into the room. She looked surprised at all the people in her house. Her eyes darkened when she saw Cinderella.

"Cinderella, who are all these people, why are they in my house," snapped Lady Tremaine.

"Stepmother, don't be rude, please," Cinderella said. "They are all very high royalty, and they are my friends, and I've come to pay you a visit."

"Well," Lady Tremaine said in a kinder tone, "in that case, how would you ladies like some tea?"

"Tea sounds very nice," Anna said politely.

Lady Tremaine told Anastasia to heat up some tea and then began talking to the Disney Princesses, purring over them and acting very nice. Cinderella knew it was just an act, the same act Lady Tremaine put on whenever royalty was around. Lady Tremaine wasn't as hateful towards Cinderella as she had been, but that was just because Cinderella was a princess now.

Anastasia and Drizella didn't have to put on an act, because their delight was genuine. They had been rude to Cinderella when she was still in their household, but it wasn't entirely their fault. Now they loved Cinderella like they should have long ago and always looked forwards to her visits.

Cinderella was nervous. Soon she would have to confront her stepmother and ask her if she had a blue jewel. Cinderella was still afraid of her stepmother even though Cinderella was now higher in power than her.

Jasmine nudged Cinderella. "You need to ask about the jewel," she whispered.

Cinderella nodded and an uncomfortable feeling edged its way into her stomach. She was truly afraid to ask. She decided to start with her stepsisters.

"Drizella," Cinderella said.

Drizella, who was chatting to Tiana about green clothing, turned to Cinderella. "What is it, Cinderella?"

"By chance, do you know if there is a blue jewel in this house?" asked Cinderella.

Drizella shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think we have any jewels in the house, but you'd have to ask Mother."

Cinderella frowned. She would ask Anastasia first. Maybe she wouldn't even have to talk to her stepmother.

"Anastasia," Cinderella said.

Anastasia, who was admiring Ariel's scales, turned to Cinderella. "Yes?"

"Do you know if you have a blue jewel?" inquired Cinderella.

"I don't have one," Anastasia said. "I don't think any of us have jewels. Ask Mom."

Cinderella frowned. Her last chance was gone, and she'd have to talk to her stepmother.

"Stepmother?" Cinderella said quietly.

Lady Tremaine looked her way and raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking to me, Cinderella?"

Cinderella nodded.

"What is it you want?" Lady Tremaine said in a stern voice.

"I was wondering," Cinderella said. She paused. "Do you know of a blue jewel… I mean, do you happen to have a blue jewel?"

Lady Tremaine had a look that was dangerously close to hatred in her eyes. "Why would you want this even if I had it, Cinderella?" she asked. "You have so many jewels now that you are a princess." Was that envy in her eyes?

"It's special," Cinderella said. "If you have it I could trade something else that is far more valuable for it."

Lady Tremaine had greed in her eyes now. "I don't have it," she confirmed.

Cinderella's heart sank.

"But I had it once," she continued. "A weird old lady gave it to me a few months after you left. I sold it to the prince a few days ago for a lot of money."

"Prince Charming?" Cinderella asked hopefully.

Lady Tremaine nodded. "Your prince."

Cinderella grinned.

Lady Tremaine looked a bit irritated. She hated Cinderella's smile.

"You should pay me," Lady Tremaine said, "for telling you where it is."

Cinderella cast an annoyed look at her stepmother. "Fine, I will give you one of my sapphire broaches tomorrow."

Lady Tremaine smiled greedily. Even if she'd missed her shot at power, she could at least use her stepdaughter's wealth to her advantage.

Cinderella looked at the dresses still in her hand. "Anastasia, Drizella," she said, "I have something for each of you."

Drizella dropped Tiana's hairpiece she'd been looking at and Anastasia let go of Ariel's fin. They rushed over to Cinderella and smiled in anticipation.

Cinderella held the green dress out to Drizella. "I picked it especially for you. I know you like the color."

Drizella smiled. "It's lovely, and I really like it!" she said.

Then Cinderella held the pink dress out to Anastasia. "I know you wear pink a lot and that you like this shade. So, I picked this one out for you."

Anastasia grinned. "Thanks, Cinderella, it's so stylish!"

"You're welcome, Anastasia," Cinderella said.

Anastasia and Drizella went back to talking with the princesses, and Cinderella told Sofia, "I've learned where the jewel is. My stepmother told me."

Sofia told all the other princesses, and then Cinderella said, "I'm so sorry, but we really must be going."

"Oh, please stay longer," Anastasia pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go," Cinderella said. "I'll stop by again very soon!"

"Goodbye, Anastasia," Ariel said. "I'm glad you like my tail."

"Goodbye!" some of the other princesses said.

"Bye, Drizella," Tiana said. "I am really happy you like my hairpiece!"

"Adios, amigas," Elena said. "Maybe I'll see you again someday!"

All the princesses exited, and then they started talking excitedly.

"My stepmother said she sold the blue jewel to Prince Charming," Cinderella said. "We'll have to go to my castle to search for it."

"Why don't you just ask him where it is?" asked Tiana.

"I would," Cinderella said, "except he's on a hunting trip."

At this, Snow White looked alarmed. "Hunting deer and such?" she asked. "Deer are my friends!"

Cinderella shook her head. "Bears and the like, I think."

"Bears!?" Merida cried. "My mother and my three wee brothers were bears once!"

"I don't know what he's hunting," Cinderella confessed. "Maybe frogs?"

Tiana said, "I was a frog one time!"

Cinderella said, "I don't know! All I know is he's out hunting! Hopefully not any animals that are your friends or that you or your family turned into once!"

"Okay, okay," laughed Moana. "Maybe he's fishing?"

Ariel looked horrified.

"Or maybe not," Moana said. "Maybe it's… cows?"

"Cows don't live in the wild, I don't think," quipped Aurora. But they stopped arguing and made their way to the castle.

Cinderella was stopped by the royal guard. "Your Highness Cinderella," he said, "who are those people with you?"

"They are visiting royalty," Cinderella answered simply.

"Are they allowed in the castle by your consent?" asked the guard.

"Yes," Cinderella said.

They entered the castle doors, and immediately were greeted by the king.

"Wonderful, wonderful, so much visiting royalty from so many different kingdoms," he crowed. Then he winked at Cinderella and said, "Now, about those grandchildren…"

"I'm sure your wish will come true soon," Cinderella said.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" the king cried.

Elena said to the king, "Gracias for the warm welcome. Cinderella said that your son bought a blue jewel yesterday. Do you have any idea where it might be?"

"Jewel?" the king asked. "I don't know of any jewel. He's always buying and selling things, and I can't keep up with what he has and what he hasn't anymore."

Elena's face fell.

Cinderella said to her, "Maybe we could ask his personal servant. He's sure to know where it is."

"Buena idea," Elena said.

Cinderella went to the bedroom her prince shared with her. His servant was nowhere in sight.

Cinderella facepalmed. "I forgot," she said. "He went on the hunting trip with Prince Charming. How could I have been so silly?"

Elena groaned.

Suddenly, there was a commotion at the door. A loud cry of "Father! I'm home!" came.

Cinderella gasped. "Oh, he's home! And he came at just the right moment!"

Elena smiled. "That's wonderful!"

There came the sound of boots clomping up the steps. Prince Charming walked into the room.

"Hello, Cinderella!" he called.

"Hi, Princey," Cinderella said affectionately. "This is my friend, Elena."

Elena curtsied. "I'm Elena, the crown princess of Avalor."

"I'm Prince Charming, the prince of…" he stopped. "Huh. I don't remember the name of my kingdom."

"Anyway, honey," Cinderella said, "I heard you bought a blue jewel from my stepmother the other day."

"Yes, I did," Prince Charming said. "I don't like buying from her. She's nasty, I do say. But the jewel is very lovely. It matches your eyes."

Cinderella smiled. She was very happy that her prince was now very kind and romantic.

"I'm thinking of having it shaped into a ball and making it into a necklace for you," Prince Charming went on.

"Princey, please don't!" Cinderella cried.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Prince Charming asked, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Cinderella said. "It's just… it's a special stone, and my friends and I need it unharmed for an important mission."

"That's okay," Prince Charming said. "I'm sure there are other sapphires in our kingdom, even if they don't glow."

"It glows?" Elena said, startling the couple, who had forgotten she was in the room.

"Yes," the prince said when his nerves had calmed.

"It's definitely the one we need," Elena said.

Cinderella said to the prince, "Did you catch anything?"

Prince Charming frowned. "No, we didn't," he said. "I almost had a big buck, but my manservant scared it away when he tripped over a stick." Then he said more softly, "Maybe I should fire him."

"No," Cinderella said. "It's good that you didn't get it, Princey, because then some of my friends might get upset. My friend Snow White, she is friends with deer, and I think Aurora is too."

"Then I won't fire him," the prince said.

"Princey, could you go…" Cinderella started. The prince was already headed to his dresser. He pulled a key out from under his right epaulette and unlocked his locked drawer. Then he picked a glowing blue stone up, locked the drawer, put the key back under his epaulette, and gave the stone to Cinderella.

"Thank you," Cinderella said.

Prince Charming smiled. "You're welcome, my little maid…." Elena looked horrified to hear Prince Charming call Cinderella his little maid. The prince finished, "turned princess."

Cinderella smiled. Elena realized that it was probably usual for Prince Charming to call Cinderella his "little maid turned princess."

"We should go downstairs," suggested Cinderella.

Cinderella and the prince walked down the stairs, holding hands. Elena followed a few steps behind.

They reached the bottom, and Cinderella said, "I got the jewel!"

The princesses cheered, and Cinderella spoke to her prince. "Princey, I have to go now, and I will see you later."

"Well, see you later, Cinderella," the prince said.

Cinderella and the other Disney Princesses walked out of the palace. They went back to the tree the portal was in, and then they walked through it. They fell onto the floor of the white room.

Cinderella placed the blue jewel on the pedestal next to Snow White's. Both jewels were glowing a bit. Cinderella's jewel was about the same size as Snow White's, but it was a different shape. It looked like a cone. When she set it down, the jewel rolled onto its side.

"Well done, Cinderella!" congratulated Elena.


	4. Chapter 4: Aurora

"Aurora, your kingdom is next," Sofia said in her young voice.

Aurora smiled. "Oh, goody!" she said.

Aurora took a deep breath and jumped into the portal. Snow White followed, then Cinderella. All the other princesses followed in first-to-last order.

Aurora was flung out of the portal into the cave she'd been in. She shot out of the cave, and hit into a tree!

The other princesses shot out of the portal and whacked into Aurora.

"Ouch," Aurora said.

Aurora stood up. She rubbed her head. Then she said, "Maybe my aunts will know where the jewel is."

Sofia said, "The jewel that we need to find in this kingdom is pink."

"Pink," chuckled Aurora. "Flora will like that."

Cinderella laughed.

"And Merryweather will hate it," Aurora said.

Snow White and Tiana laughed.

"So," Sofia said, "we should go to your aunts' cottage?"

Aurora nodded. Then she began walking. Suddenly, she noticed Prince Phillip on his horse.

"Aurora!" Prince Phillip cried. "What happened? I was going to go get the king and queen, but I didn't want to forget where the cave was!"

"I just met some new friends," Aurora said lightly. Then she said, "You reminded me of something. We can't forget where the cave is!"

Prince Phillip looked confused. "Why is that?"

"We have to be able to go back to it," Aurora said. "You see, we're on an adventure to find a jewel, and we have to go back in the cave to put the jewel back."

"I see," Phillip said, clearly confused.

"Can I use your cloak for a marker?" Aurora asked.

"I guess," Phillip said. He gave Aurora his red cloak.

Aurora drove a stick into the ground right outside the cave. She tied the cloak to the stick.

"Now I'll remember where this is," said Aurora.

Sofia walked up to Prince Phillip. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sofia. Do you know if you have any pink jewels?"

"I don't have any," Prince Phillip said. "It's nice to meet you too, Sofia. I'm Prince Phillip."

Aurora walked over to Phillip. "Phillip, I need to go with my friends on this adventure. I'll have to go on this ride with you later."

Prince Phillip looked sad. "I understand," he said. "Maybe we can do this tomorrow."

Aurora smiled. "Thanks for understanding," she said.

The Disney Princesses walked off, Aurora leading them. They were going to the cottage Aurora had lived in for so many years.

They soon arrived. Aurora knocked on the door, and Fauna went to the door and opened it.

"Aurora! How are you doing?" asked Fauna.

"I'm doing fine," Aurora said. "I wanted to know…"

But Fauna had run over to the other princesses. "Princess Sofia! How have you gotten to this kingdom?"

"Oh, you know," Sofia said. "Elena and I made a portal to get here."

"Aunt Fauna," Aurora said, "I have an important question for you."

"Yes?" asked Fauna.

"Do you have a pink jewel? It should be glowing," Aurora asked.

Fauna shook her head. "Not that I know of, dearie. But Flora might know."

Aurora walked into the cottage. "Aunt Flora, are you in here?"

"Aurora! What a lovely surprise!" Flora said.

"Aunt Flora," Aurora asked, "do you have a pink jewel?"

Flora tapped her head. "Well, let's see," she said. "I had one, a long time ago. That was before you were born, dear. But I gave it to your parents as a gift."

"Thank you for telling me," Aurora said.

Aurora went out of the cottage. She told the other princesses, "Aunt Flora told me the pink jewel was given to my parents long ago."

"Wonderful!" Rapunzel cried. "We'll get to go to your parents' castle!"

Aurora nodded. "Yes, we will. But it's a long way from the cottage."

"Are you leaving already?" came a voice. Merryweather came out of the cottage. "Aurora, don't leave yet! I didn't even get to say hello!"

"Aunt Merryweather, I'll make sure to visit very soon," Aurora said. "Right now, we are on a quest."

"Okay," Merryweather said, "but be sure to come back as soon as possible!"

"I will," Aurora said. Then she led the Disney Princesses to the castle.

"Mother, Father, I'm home!" called Aurora to her parents.

King Stefan and Queen Leah ran to the door. "Aurora!"

"Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet the Disney Princesses," Aurora said. All the princesses curtsied or bowed.

"Lovely to meet you, Disney Princesses," Queen Leah said.

"I'm Snow White," said Snow White.

"My name is Cinderella," Cinderella said.

"I'm Ariel," Ariel said.

"I'm Belle," said Belle.

"My name's Jasmine," Jasmine said.

"I'm Pocahontas," said Pocahontas.

"I'm Mulan," Mulan said.

"My name is Tiana," said Tiana.

"I'm Rapunzel," Rapunzel said.

"I am Merida," said Merida.

"My name is Anna," Anna said.

"I'm Elsa," said Elsa.

"I'm Sofia!" exclaimed Sofia.

"My name is Elena," Elena said.

"It is very good to meet you," King Stefan said. "I am King Stefan, and this is my wife, Queen Leah."

"Mother, Father," said Aurora, "Do you have a pink jewel?"

"Yes!" they both exclaimed at the same time. "We got it as a gift from Flora years ago."

"I need it for an important mission," Aurora said.

"We will give it to you, for sure," Queen Leah said.

King Stefan went to get the jewel while Queen Leah talked to the Disney Princesses.

"Who is the youngest out of all of you?" asked the queen.

Sofia raised her hand. "I am. I'm ten."

King Stefan came back. "Aurora, here is the jewel."

Aurora smiled. "Thank you, Father!"

The jewel was about the size of a baseball, and it was rounded. It was pink and it glowed dimly.

"I must be going," Aurora said. "I'll see you in a few hours, probably."

"Okay," King Stefan said. "Be safe!"

Aurora and the rest of the princesses went back to the cave, which they recognized instantly by Prince Phillip's red cloak. Aurora went in the cave. She saw the portal and stepped into it, disappearing. She fell out of the portal into the white room.

The rest of the princesses jumped into the portal. They fell out of the portal onto Aurora!

Aurora placed the jewel on the pedestal next to the other jewels. It tried to roll away, but Aurora stood it next to Snow White's jewel, and it stopped rolling.

"Aurora, you did a wonderful job!" Sofia said. "I'm so glad this has gone smoothly so far."

"The first three were easy," Merida said.

"Merida," Cinderella said, "my kingdom's jewel was challenging."

"How?" asked Merida.

Cinderella fell silent. She didn't want to admit that she was still afraid of her stepmother.

Rapunzel put her arm around Cinderella. "She doesn't want to talk about it," said Rapunzel.

Cinderella smiled at Rapunzel.

"I understand," whispered Rapunzel. "My mother turned out not to be my mother after all. She hurt my husband. Even though she's not there anymore, I'm still scared of her, and sometimes I have dreams about her."

Cinderella smiled. "Thanks for understanding," she whispered back.

Sofia said, "You all did an amazing job finding that last jewel. I'm excited for what's next!"


	5. Chapter 5: Ariel

Elena, who was holding Ariel, said, "Ariel, your kingdom is next."

Ariel was excited. She couldn't wait to show her new friends everything!

Elena tossed Ariel into the portal. Instantly, Ariel was shot out into the ocean in the cave she had been in.

Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora jumped into the portal. Then the other princesses jumped in, in order.

Ariel flipped her fins. She was so happy to be able to swim again instead of having to be carried by Elena.

The other princesses shot out of the portal. They all started motioning to Ariel. Ariel noticed with horror that since they didn't have fins, they would drown!

Sofia's amulet glowed, and a tail appeared on her. Her dress was turned into a purple tank top. She said to Ariel, "We humans can't breathe underwater! Get your father, quickly!"

Ariel swam as fast as she could out of the underwater cave. She bumped into Melody!

"Melody, get my daddy," Ariel said urgently.

Melody swam off, then reappeared with King Triton.

"Daddy," Ariel said, "come quickly! My human friends are in an underwater cave, and they can't breathe!"

King Triton followed his speedy daughter, with Melody following. They reached the underwater cave and swam in. Sofia was trying to keep the other princesses conscious.

Without a second thought, King Triton pointed his trident at the princesses. A blast of magic shot out, and the princesses were transformed into mermaids!

Snow White's dress formed into a blue tank top, and the sleeves became red straps. Her new tail was yellow and shiny.

Cinderella's dress became a sleeveless top that went down to her belly button. The sleeves formed into blue rings around her blue top. Her tail was light blue.

Aurora's dress formed into a pink top with short white sleeves that went off the shoulder. Her tail was pink.

Belle's dress formed into a multilayered yellow top with the same concept as her skirt, and the sleeves stayed the same. Her legs fused into a yellow-gold tail.

Jasmine's top stayed the same, and her legs fused into a light turquoise tail.

Pocahontas's dress became a light brown leather bikini top that had one sleeve. It looked just like the top part of her dress. Her tail was light brown like her dress.

Mulan's dress became a green seashell bikini with blue short off-the-shoulder sleeves. Her legs became a light green tail.

Tiana's dress became a sleeveless top that went down to her belly button. It looked like the top half of her dress. Her tail was green.

Rapunzel's dress became a short bikini top that was purple. The bottom part of her sleeves disappeared so only the puffy sleeves were there. Her legs became a tail that was purple with a pink fin.

Merida's dress became a bikini top that looked like the top part of her dress. The sleeves disappeared, leaving only the gold trim at the top. Her tail was a dark turquoise color.

Anna's dress became a bikini made of two large sunflowers. Her tail was a deep blue with a hint of green.

Elsa's dress became a green ice bikini with the sleeves the same as her dress had been. Her tail was a green color, and the fin was pink like her flowers.

Moana's top stayed the same, and her legs fused into a tail the color her skirt had been.

Elena's dress became a red top with a pink off-the-shoulder sleeve. Her tail was red with a pink fin.

The water was filled with multicolored sparkles. The sparkles disappeared when the princesses' transformations were complete.

"Wow!" Ariel cried.

"Let's go look for the jewel!" cried Mulan.

Elena moved her tail up and down and said, "The jewel in this kingdom should be green."

Ariel was looking at them. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet two members of my family."

All the princesses turned to look at her.

"This is my father, King Triton of Atlantica," Ariel said, pointing to a merman with a white beard and a blue tail.

"It's good to meet you," all the princesses said simultaneously.

"And this is my daughter, Princess Melody," Ariel finished. She pointed at a young mermaid about 12 years old. Melody had a black ponytail of hair, blue eyes, a white tank top, and a salmon-colored tail.

"Nice to meet you, Melody," all the princesses said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Melody replied. "Who is the mermaid with the purple tail?"

Rapunzel and Sofia said their names at the same time.

"The young mermaid," Melody clarified.

Sofia swam up. "I'm Princess Sofia," she said.

Melody smiled. "I like your tail," she said.

Sofia smiled. "Thanks!"

Sofia's tail was a different shape than the other princesses' tails were. The fin was more dolphin-shaped, and the belt wasn't translucent.

"Daddy," Ariel asked, "do you know if there is any green jewel in Atlantica?"

"Probably there is," King Triton said. "You should ask your sisters. They are interested in that sort of thing, so they might know."

Ariel smiled. "Thanks, Daddy!" Then she turned to the princesses. "We're going to Atlantica!"

"Is Atlantica the mermaid kingdom?" asked Belle.

Ariel nodded. "All the mermaids live in Atlantica."

Ariel swam deeper under the sea. The other Disney Princesses followed. King Triton and Melody followed behind all of them.

Ariel neared the kingdom of Atlantica. All the princesses gasped at its beauty. "This is my home," Ariel said.

Suddenly, six mermaids swam over to Ariel and the Disney Princesses. "Ariel!" they exclaimed.

"Attina! Alana! Adella! Aquata! Arista! Andrina!" cried Ariel. "I've missed you!

"Who are the mermaids with you?" asked Attina.

"Oh, these are my friends, the Disney Princesses," Ariel said. "Sisters, meet Princess Snow White, Princess Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Princess Belle, Princess Jasmine, Princess Pocahontas, Princess Mulan, Princess Tiana, Princess Rapunzel, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Princess Moana, Princess Sofia, and Princess Elena!"

"So many princesses," Arista said.

"Princesses," Ariel said, "meet my sisters. This is Attina." Ariel pointed to a mermaid with an orange tail and an orange seashell bikini. She had green eyes and brown hair piled on her head. She wore an orange tiara.

"This is Alana," Ariel went on, pointing to a mermaid with an orchid pink tail and a violet seashell bikini. She had violet blue eyes and black hair that was curled. She wore a pink tiara.

"This is Adella," continued Ariel, pointing to a mermaid with a light olive-colored tail and a lime-green seashell bikini. She had teal green eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a pearly headpiece that matched the color of her tail.

"This is Aquata," Ariel said, pointing to a mermaid with a blue tail and blue seashell bikini. She had brown eyes and brown hair with curly bangs. She wore a ponytail tied with white pearls.

"This is Arista," Ariel continued. She pointed to a mermaid with a red tail and a red seashell bikini. She had blonde hair with bangs that covered one side of her face. She wore a ponytail tied with a red band.

"And this is Andrina," finished Ariel, pointing to the last mermaid. Andrina had a pinkish-purple tail and a pink seashell bikini. She had blonde hair in a high ponytail, with a pink decoration on top. Her eyes were hazel.

All the mermaid sisters had light skin. They all hugged Ariel and were very excited to see her.

"I haven't visited in a while," Ariel explained to the Disney Princesses.

"We're all princesses too," Attina, the oldest, said. "We are the daughters of King Triton. Ariel is our youngest sister."

"Attina," asked Ariel, "do you know of a glowing green jewel anywhere in Atlantica?"

"No," replied Attina. All of Ariel's other sisters shook their heads.

"Wait!" Andrina cried. "I had one like that once. It was the same color as your tail! I gave it to Melody."

Melody turned to look at her mother. "Oh, yes, I remember it," she said. "I hid it in a cavern, but then I gave it to Daddy."

"Eric!" Ariel exclaimed. "He has the jewel!"

Melody nodded.

"Daddy," Ariel said, "my friends and I must go on land. Could you turn us into humans when we get to shore?"

King Triton nodded. "Of course, dear," he said.

"Can't we explore Atlantica first?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm sorry," Elena said. "We have to get the jewel."

"Maybe you can explore next time," Ariel said.

The mermaids swam to the surface. Ariel's sisters, her daughter, and her father escorted them.

"Now, swim right in front of me," King Triton ordered.

"Wait!" Sofia cried. Her amulet lit up and her fin became legs. Her original dress appeared on her.

Sofia walked away from the other princesses so she would not be turned back into a mermaid by the trident. She stood by Melody, and Ariel's sisters.

King Triton raised his trident and pointed it at the Disney Princesses. A stream of magic shot out and hit the princesses, who regained their human forms and their original dresses. Ariel got a sparkling green dress that was the same color as her tail. A purple seashell was on the middle of the neckline. She had off-the-shoulder puffy sleeves and translucent fabric that hung from the waistline of the dress over top of the green skirt. She also got purple seashell earrings.

Ariel wiggled her toes. The other princesses did so also. Sofia went back to the line of princesses.

"I would like my legs too," Melody said. She wanted to go on land with her mother and father.

King Triton pointed the trident at Melody and fired a stream of magic. Melody's salmon-colored tail split and became legs. She was wearing her cream-colored pants.

Melody raced to her mother and the other princesses. "Let's go find Eric," Ariel said.

The princesses walked to the castle Eric lived in, then went in. Eric was by the doorway, humming a tune.

"Ariel!" Eric called, then, "Hello, what's this?"

Ariel smiled. "These are my friends, the Disney Princesses."

Melody said, "They are looking for that green jewel I gave you a while ago."

"Oh, that," laughed Eric. "I gave it to Grimsby, but I think he put it in one of my drawers."

Prince Eric went to his room, and he came back a few moments later with a green jewel. "Yep, here it is. What do you girls need it for?"

"It's a very important mission, and we need all the pieces for it to work," Elena said cryptically.

"Well," Eric said, "here you go, Ariel."

Ariel took the jewel and planted a kiss on Eric's cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart. But my friends and I must go back to the ocean now. I'll come back soon!"

Eric smiled. "I wish you well on your adventure," he said.

Ariel walked back to the ocean, jewel in hand. Her father smiled. "Back so soon, Ariel?"

"Eric had exactly what I needed," Ariel said.

Sofia's amulet glowed, and she regained her mermaid form. She hopped into the water and swam next to Ariel's sisters.

King Triton pointed the trident at the rest of the mermaids. They were all blasted with magic, and they became mermaids again, with all the same clothes they had had as mermaids before.

"Can I come on your adventure too?" asked Melody.

Ariel nodded. "Sure, sweetie."

The Disney Princesses swam back to the cave, with King Triton and Melody following. Ariel's sisters said goodbye with much hugging, and then they swam back to Atlantica.

"Now, Daddy," Ariel explained as they swam, "we have to be humans to complete the next quests. You will have to give us legs seconds before we jump through the portal. Do this to all of us except Sofia, because Sofia uses her amulet."

"Sofia is which one again?" King Triton asked.

"The little one with the brown hair and purple tail," Ariel said. "And don't forget Melody. She needs legs too."

"Okay," King Triton said.

They had arrived at the portal. Snow White went first. She swam up to the portal. King Triton pointed the trident at her and turned her tail to legs. Seconds later, she disappeared into the portal.

For Cinderella and Aurora, he did the same thing. He also did it to Ariel. She regained the same dress that she had been given the last time she'd become human.

Belle. Jasmine. Pocahontas. Mulan. Tiana. Rapunzel. Merida. Anna. Elsa. Moana. King Triton did the same thing for each of them. He was about to do it for Sofia, when he remembered. Sofia's amulet glowed and her tail became legs again.

Elena swam up, and King Triton pointed his trident at her. Her tail became legs and she was sucked into the portal.

The last one was Melody. King Triton pointed his trident. Melody's tail became legs. She swam to the portal, but instead of falling through, she bumped into the cave wall behind the portal. Holding her breath, she tried again. And again. She couldn't go through. Melody's breath was about to run out, and she pointed to her toes. King Triton understood and pointed the trident at her, transforming her back into a mermaid.

Melody wiggled her fins. "I don't understand why it doesn't work for me! Mom and all the other princesses went through!"

King Triton put his arm around Melody, comforting her.

All the princesses fell into the white room. Ariel wiggled her toes. "I can walk now!"

All the other princesses smiled. "That's great!" Elsa said.

Anna looked at Elsa. "Why didn't your powers freeze the water?" she asked.

Elsa scratched her head. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking about my powers, I guess. Maybe being a mermaid changed it so I wouldn't freeze the water." Elsa made some snowflakes. "My powers still work!"

Ariel was looking around frantically. "Where is Melody?" she asked.

Sofia smiled. "Don't worry, Ariel," she said sweetly. "Melody is still with your father in your kingdom. Only Official Disney Princesses, me, and Elena are able to go through."

Ariel was astonished. "Melody isn't an Official Disney Princess?" she asked.

Sofia shook her head. "No. I think she is a junior Disney Princess, like me."

"Why?" Ariel asked.

"She's too young," Sofia said. "The age limit for Officials is 14 and up, I think."

"Oh," Ariel said sadly. "She really wanted to go on the adventure, though."

"Don't worry," reassured Sofia. "All of the Disney Princesses' kingdoms are connected. They are all in the same world. If the kingdom we go to next is in the same time as yours, Melody would be able to get to it by land, air, or sea."

"What do you mean, "time"?" asked Ariel.

Elena walked over. "I could probably explain it better, since I'm older," she said. "All of the Disney Princess Kingdoms are in times. My kingdom and Sofia's kingdom are in the same time, because Sofia could get to my kingdom on a ship without magical assistance. But Pocahontas's kingdom and Tiana's kingdom are in separate times. They are both in America, but Pocahontas's kingdom is years before Tiana's."

Ariel scratched her head. This was confusing.

"What time are we in right now?" asked Ariel.

"We are in August 2017," Sofia said. "This time is after all the Disney Princess times."

"That doesn't make sense…" Ariel said. "Human stuff is weird."

Sofia and Elena laughed. They were sure the time thing wouldn't make sense to any of the other Disney Princesses either.

"Could you talk to Melody?" asked Ariel.

Sofia nodded. She held up her amulet and spoke into it. "Only an official Disney Princess or Elena or me can go through the portal."

Melody heard a voice coming through the portal. When she heard the words, she looked sad. "I'm not an official Disney Princess?"

Sofia had heard Melody speak through the portal. Sofia spoke into the amulet again. "No, you're not. You are a junior Disney Princess, because you are too young to be considered official."

Melody heard Sofia speaking. "Ah, that makes sense," she said. "But why can you go through the portal? You are quite young!"

Sofia heard Melody, and Sofia picked up her amulet. "Elena and I made the portals, so that is why we can go through them," she said.

Melody smiled sadly. "That's good for you," she said. "I wish everything could go through them."

"That would be bad," Sofia said. "If everything could go through them, the ocean would pour into the little white room and out into the other kingdoms. Soon the ocean would be drained and all the other kingdoms would be flooded."

"Oh, you're right," Melody said.

"Don't feel bad," Sofia replied. "If you venture across the world, you may be able to get to the other kingdoms."

Melody smiled. "Really?"

"Yes," Sofia said.

Melody swam out of the cave as fast as she could. She had made up her mind to swim around the world.

Sofia put her amulet back down. It hung from her neck. Her amulet had once been purple, but now it was red.

Ariel, who was happy to hear her daughter's voice, went to the pedestal. The three other jewels were laying on it, and Ariel put her piece down.

"That jewel, it's muy bonito," Elena said. "Everyone did a wonderful job. I can't wait for the next kingdom!"

Merida sighed. "The kingdoms are not getting easier," she said. "I almost drowned today, and my clothes are all wet!"

"Oh," Rapunzel said. "My dress is wet."

Everyone's clothes were wet from being in the ocean.

Elsa had an idea. "I'll blow-dry everyone!" she cried. Elsa raised her hands and produced an icy wind. Nobody got dry, but now they were covered in icicles.

"E-e-e-e-Elsa," Rapunzel said, teeth chattering, "n-n-now we're f-f-f-freezing!"

"W-w-w-we're still wet-t-t-t-t," Merida added.

"I'm sorry," Elsa, the only one who wasn't cold, said.

"H-h-hopefully we can w-w-warm up," Elena said. "I'm f-f-f-f-frio!"

Suddenly, out of a wall came a huge electric fan. It was blowing warm air! All the princesses were warmed up and dried. Then, the fan went back into the wall.

"The white room has surprises," Merida said.

"Perfecto!" Elena cried. "The room is magical!"

Rapunzel grinned. "I love magic," she said. "I used to have magic hair."

Elena smiled. "Ariel, that was the most fun kingdom yet," she said. "You did a wonderful job!"


	6. Chapter 6: Belle

Sofia turned to Belle. "Belle, your kingdom is next."

Belle grinned. "Wonderful!" she said. She jumped into the portal.

Belle shot out of the portal and slammed into the cave wall. She shook her head and frowned, remembering that she had been lost in the cave when she'd found the portal.

All the other princesses shot out of the portal, slamming into Belle. Belle cried, "Ouch!"

"Sorry," fifteen princesses said.

Sofia said, "The jewel in this kingdom is yellow."

"Sorry to break it to you," Belle said, "but we're lost."

"What?" Elena cried.

"I was reading and I got lost in this cave," Belle explained. "Then I found the portal."

"Is that your book?" Anna asked, pointing to a book on the ground."

"Yes!" cried Belle.

Anna picked up the book. "Wayfinding for Dummies," she read.

Moana crossed her arms indignantly. "Wayfinders are not dummies!" she cried.

"That isn't what it means," explained Belle. "The "Dummies" part means that the book is written in a way dummies are able to understand."

"Oh," Moana said. Then she realized something. "I'm a wayfinder," Moana said. "Do you think I could get us out of here?"

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was singing. "Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine…" she started.

"Rapunzel, that's not going to work," Sofia said. "You don't have powers anymore."

"I know…" Rapunzel said. "Just maybe…"

Elsa lifted her hand and made a few snowflakes. "My ice magic sort of glows," she said. "We can use it for light."

Belle was reading the book. "I found something," she said.

Merida ran toward a faint light. Then she went back to the other princesses. "Nope, that isn't the exit."

Cinderella was leaning down, looking at some rats. "Could you tell me the way out?" she asked.

The rats nodded.

"Follow me," Cinderella said.

All the princesses followed Cinderella, who was following the rats. Soon, the princesses found the exit.

"Thank you, Cinderella," Belle said.

"What can we use to mark this cave?" Merida asked.

Elsa raised her hands and covered the cave entrance with thin layers of blue ice. "There," she said. "No other caves have an ice entrance."

"Hmm," Belle said. "It needs something else."

Elsa bit her lip in concentration. Then she made an ice statue of all sixteen princesses.

"That's perfect!" Belle cried.

Belle looked around, then spotted her castle.

"Let's see if the jewel is in the castle," suggested Belle.

"Great idea!" Sofia exclaimed.

Belle led the way to the castle. Soon, they arrived.

"It's beautiful," remarked Ariel.

"Thank you," Belle said.

They walked into the courtyard, where Chip was playing. "Hi, Belle!" he called.

"Hi, Chip," Belle replied. "Have you seen a jewel that's yellow?"

"No," Chip said.

"Okay," Belle said. "I'll ask around."

On their way into the castle, they ran into Mrs. Potts. She, along with all the other servants, had regained their human forms quite a while ago.

"Mrs. Potts!" Belle exclaimed. "Have you seen a glowing yellow jewel?"

"No," Mrs. Potts replied. "You should ask Prince Adam."

"Great idea!" replied Belle.

"Who are these others that are with you?" asked Mrs. Potts.

"They are my friends, the Disney Princesses," replied Belle. "Meet Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, Moana, Sofia, and Elena."

"It's good to meet you, princesses," Mrs. Potts said warmly.

"Where is Prince Adam?" Belle asked.

"I think he is in his room," replied Mrs. Potts. "But you should leave the princesses with me. You know how he is with strangers."

"Yes," Belle laughed. "I don't think he'd like fifteen strangers in his own room."

Just then, Prince Adam came down the stairs. "Belle!" he cried. "Where were you?"

Belle smiled. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and I got lost in a cave," she recounted. "I found fifteen friends, and now we're here."

Prince Adam frowned. "You got lost in a book, I suppose," he said. "Maybe you shouldn't read so much in the forest."

Belle laughed. "Probably," she said. Then her expression grew more serious. "Do you have a glowing yellow jewel?"

"No," Prince Adam replied. "But I have heard there is one in the village."

Belle smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I will be back soon, but first I must find the jewel."

Belle led the princesses to the village. She knew the way there, and soon they arrived.

"Bonjour!" many townspeople were saying.

"Bonjour," Belle replied.

"Princess Belle!" a boy said.

"Oh, she's a princess now," a stout woman sang out.

The village burst into song as Belle walked to her father's house.

Belle arrived at her father's house, where Maurice was standing outside. "Papa!" Belle cried.

"Belle!" cried Maurice. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm looking for a glowing yellow jewel," replied Belle. "Do you have it?"

"No," Maurice said. "I think I may have had one, but it went missing when my experiment I used it on exploded."

"Oh, dear," Belle said. "I'll keep looking. Have a wonderful day, Papa!"

"I will," Maurice said.

Belle and the other princesses went back into the village. Triplets known as the Bimbettes saw Belle and the others and raced over.

"Ooh, I love your dress," the one with the amber dress, Laurette, said to Belle.

Claudette, the one with the red dress, said, "How do you get your hair so red?" to Ariel.

"Gorgeous, just gorgeous," Paulette, the one with the green dress, said to Jasmine. "Where did you get your outfit? I have to have one!"

"Hello, Claudette, Laurette, Paulette," Belle said. "Do you have a glowing yellow jewel?"

"How did she know?" whispered Laurette to her sisters.

Claudette and Paulette shrugged.

"We do have a jewel like that," Paulette said. "We found it on the street a while ago!"

"Could I," asked Belle, "take it?"

"Why?" Claudette asked.

"It's very important," Belle replied. "I need all the pieces."

The Bimbettes crossed their arms.

"If I come back," Jasmine said, "I'll give you an outfit like mine. But first you have to give us the jewel."

"Ooh!" squealed Paulette. "Let's give her the jewel!"

The triplets talked about it and finally agreed to give Belle the jewel.

"I'll go get it," Laurette said.

The girl rushed forward on the street, quickly getting lost in the crowd. Soon she was back with the jewel.

"Here you go, Belle," Laurette said, presenting it to Belle.

Belle picked the jewel up. It was glowing and about the size of one of Belle's books. It had to be one of the larger pieces.

"Thank you," Belle said.

"I hope to see you again," Jasmine said.

All the princesses said goodbye to Belle's village. Then they went back to the woods.

"There's the cave!" cried Merida, pointing to the cave with the ice entrance and the ice statue in front of it.

"Si, there it is," Elena said.

"I'll make a trail of snow along the cave floor until we get to the portal," Elsa said. "That way, Belle will know the way out."

"That is an excellent idea," Anna remarked.

They went into the cave. Elsa stretched her fingers and made a trail of snow along the floor. After many twists and turns, they arrived at the portal. Elsa stopped making snow, and the princesses jumped through the portal, Belle first.

Belle placed the jewel on the pedestal. It lay next to Ariel's jewel.

"Lovely," Sofia said. "We all did a wonderful job in Belle's kingdom!"


	7. Chapter 7: Jasmine

Elena smiled as she looked at the jewels on the pedestal. "Jasmine, you're next," she said.

"Wonderful!" Jasmine cried. She jumped into the portal without hesitation. She flew out into the shop.

"Oh, Princess Jasmine!" cried the woman who ran the shop. "Good to see you're back. I tried to get you out, but no luck." The woman went over to the portal and began to touch it.

"Watch out!" cried Jasmine. A rush of princesses shot out of the portal, hitting the woman.

"Sorry, so, so, sorry," Snow White, who was in the lead, said.

"No problem," the woman said. "It's good for business if I tell them a bunch of beautiful women came out of my thing."

"We're princesses, actually," Rapunzel said.

"Princesses? Even better," the woman said.

"Do you have a jewel that's colored…" Jasmine stopped, looking at Elena.

"It's a light turquoise color," Elena whispered helpfully.

"Colored light turquoise, and it glows," finished Jasmine.

"No, no," the woman said. "I'm sorry, I have many magical items but not this one."

"Well, we'll be back," Jasmine said. The princesses walked out of the store.

Aladdin was standing a few stores away. When he saw Jasmine, his eyes lit up. "Jasmine! Where'd you go?"

"I went into a store, and found a whole new world," Jasmine said. "Hey, do you know of any jewels that are turquoise and glow?"

Aladdin shook his head. "I thought I saw one in the Cave of Wonders…"

Jasmine frowned. She knew the Cave of Wonders was too far and too dangerous.

"Maybe you could ask your father," Aladdin said, seeing Jasmine's sad face.

"He might have one!" Jasmine said excitedly. "Aladdin, let's go home!"

Aladdin looked behind Jasmine, noticing the other princesses. "Who are these?"

"They are my friends, the Disney Princesses, and they are looking for the jewel with me," Jasmine said.

Aladdin and Jasmine went to the palace with the princesses following.

They entered. Then, the sultan ran to Jasmine. "Where were you, Jasmine?"

"I was just out in the market," Jasmine said. "These are my friends."

Each Disney Princess introduced herself.

"We're actually looking for something," Elena said. "Do you happen to have a turquoise-colored jewel that glows?"

The sultan thought. "Hmm… I think I had one once, but I gave it to the genie."

Aladdin frowned. "Genie could be anywhere right now."

Suddenly, Genie zipped into the palace. "Did someone say Genie?"

"Yes," Jasmine said. "I was wondering if you have a turquoise jewel."

"Sure do!" Genie said. He somehow was holding it in his hand.

"Would it be possible for us to have it?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, princess," Genie said. He placed the jewel in Jasmine's hand.

"Thank you, Genie," Jasmine said.

"No problem," Genie replied. "Now I have to get back to my tour! I was visiting a pyramid you know."

"Bye!" Sofia said.

"We should be getting back," Elsa said.

"Back?" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Jasmine said. "I won't be long."

"I hope not," Aladdin said.

The princesses went to the shop where the portal was. "Oh, good, you're back!" the woman said. "Would you like to buy anything?"

"Maybe later," Jasmine said, and jumped into the portal.

The princesses followed.

Jasmine fell into the white room and placed her jewel onto the pedestal. Sofia grinned. "We all did a wonderful job…"

"That was too easy!" Merida groaned. "I want a challenge!"

Elena frowned. "Maybe the next kingdom will be more of a challenge for you," she said. "I think we all did a wonderful job."


	8. Chapter 8: Pocahontas

Sofia smiled at Pocahontas. "Pocahontas, your kingdom is next."

Pocahontas smiled and jumped through the portal. She shot out into the waterfall. Flit was startled and flew back a few feet.

Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, Moana, Sofia, and Elena shot out in that order a few seconds later, right into the waterfall.

"I'm drenched!" Cinderella cried.

"It's only a bit of water," Ariel said.

"You won't believe how long this dress takes to dry," replied Cinderella.

"Let's find this jewel," Pocahontas said.

"This jewel will be amber," Sofia said.

Pocahontas led the princesses out from behind the waterfall. Flit and Meeko followed them.

"Meeko, have you seen an amber-colored jewel?" Pocahontas asked.

The raccoon shook his head.

"Let's keep going, then," Merida said impatiently.

Pocahontas smiled. "We should look around a bit first. Maybe the jewel is lying on the ground."

Merida smiled. "If it's on top of a cliff somewhere, I'm all for it."

"Um," Snow White objected, "I'm not…"

"Don't worry, Snow White," Pocahontas said. "I don't think it would be up there. So far, all the jewels have been given to us by people."

Merida groaned.

They had reached the Indian village. John Rolfe smiled when he saw Pocahontas. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm very well," Pocahontas said. "Have you seen an amber-colored jewel that glows?"

"No," John Rolfe said.

"Well, okay, then," Pocahontas replied. "Princesses, maybe my father knows of it."

They walked farther into the village until Pocahontas met up with her father.

"Hello, Father," Pocahontas said.

"Hello, Daughter," Powhatan said. "Who are these people with you?"

"They are my friends," Pocahontas replied. "They are royalty." To the princesses, Pocahontas said, "Meet my father, the chief, Powhatan."

To this, the princesses curtsied and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you," they said.

"Father, have you seen an amber-colored jewel?" asked Pocahontas.

"Yes, I have," replied Powhatan. "Many moons ago, I found it. I placed it in the forest somewhere."

"Thank you for telling me," Pocahontas said.

They walked away, ready to find the jewel. Then, Nakoma came up to Pocahontas.

"Hello, friend," said Nakoma.

"Hello," Pocahontas replied. "These are my friends, the Disney Princesses."

Nakoma smiled. "It is good to meet you," she said.

"We must be going," Pocahontas said. "I will see you later."

Nakoma said, "I'll see you later, Pocahontas!"

The princesses walked through the forest until they came to Grandmother Willow.

"Grandmother Willow!" Pocahontas cried.

"Yes, child," the old tree said.

"Do you know where a jewel, amber-colored, is?"

"Yes, I do," Grandmother Willow said. "Climb my branches, child, until you reach the top. There you will find it."

Pocahontas began climbing. Merida, who wanted to do something, began climbing too. Grandmother Willow chuckled. "Go on, child. You and your friends. Follow my child."

Merida grinned. "Come on up!"

The princesses began climbing, some with more difficulty than others. Soon, they all reached the top. Pocahontas saw the jewel first. She grabbed the jewel and smiled. "We have the jewel."

Sofia clapped her hands together in delight. "Wonderful!"

The princesses made their way down. Ariel was the last one to start.

"Ariel, what's taking you so long?" asked Anna.

"Um…" the redheaded princess said, "well… I don't really know how to get down."

"Oh, come on!" Merida yelled, throwing her hands up.

"Merida, she probably has never climbed a tree before," Belle said. "Please try to understand."

"Never climbed a tree?!" shouted Merida. "Princesses these days!"

Ariel frowned. "I had never seen a tree for the first sixteen years of my life!"

"Oh yes, I forgot," Merida said. "Mermaid."

Moana climbed back up the tree. "So, first, you need to put your foot here." She guided Ariel down the tree. Soon, Ariel's foot touched the ground. Ariel smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Moana!"

"It was no problem," Moana said.

"Let's get back to the white room," Elena said.

The princesses ran to the waterfall.

"I remember, I'm still soaked!" Anna laughed.

The princesses jumped through the portal. All the water from their dresses fell off and landed on the ground.

In the white room, Pocahontas put the amber jewel on the pedestal.

"Hey, we aren't wet anymore!" Elsa said.

"We did a very excellent job in Pocahontas's kingdom," Sofia said.

Merida grinned. "I finally had some fun," she said. "I mean, it wasn't as boring as some of the other kingdoms."

"Merida, please don't be rude," Sofia said.

"I'm sorry," said the princess.

"I'm so glad we all had fun!" Sofia cried.


End file.
